Fails
Fails are the may seemingly possible solution fails in advance. See the fails from Breaking The Bank, Escaping The Prison, Stealing The Diamond, Infiltrating The Airship, and Fleeing The Complex below. Breaking the Bank fails This is the only game, besides Crossing the Pit where all tries end in failure. *Tunnel - Henry grabs a shovel from his pocket and holds it up. It shines and plays the iconic sound effect from the Zelda series. Henry cocks the shovel like a gun and digs a tunnel underground. He falls down onto a train track, and he gets up, he is hit by an oncoming train. *Explosion - Henry tries to detonate a box of TNT, but it doesn't blow up. When goes over to touch it, it blows up in his face. *Laser Drill - Henry cuts a hole in the wall using a laser drill. The section of the wall he cut falls on him. *Wrecking Ball - Henry uses a wrecking ball to break the bank wall, but the ball misses, coming back around and destroying the vehicle. *Teleporter - Henry uses the teleporter to teleport into the bank, but ends up stuck in the middle of a wall. Escaping the Prison fails *NrG Drink - Henry drinks it and the world seems to freeze around him. He escapes his cell and walks through the prison, all while being totally undetected, as everything around him has stopped. When Henry walks out the door, his heart stops. *Teleporter - Henry attempts to use it, but ends up teleporting to in a gun range outside the prison, and gets shot on accident. *Rocket Launcher - Henry fires it at a nearby guard, but ends up turning 180 degrees in a C shaped pipe, hitting Henry in the face. Sneaky Ending fails *Using the File on the window - Henry files the bars guarding the window and falls out. The fall possibly kills him. *File - Henry files the jail bars' pole, escapes from his cell, and he uses the pole as a melee weapon. If the player misses either of the guards the game will count as a fail. *Belt of Grenades - Henry throws a grenade, but it ends up back in his hiding spot. *Going left (after using the chair) - Henry falls into a meeting of police officers. Henry tries to escape but is caught by the police officer behind him. *Rope - Henry fires the rope, picks on the rope and ziplines with his hands, but he falls off the rope because his hands was burning. He got up, raised his arms in happiness but he looked behind him without moving his body and he is hit by a passing bank truck. *Jetpack - Henry starts it, only to seemingly not work and show a fail screen, only to start up after the fake fail, but he can't control it, and lands in a cell. *Parachute - Henry puts the parachute on and falls. when he opens it, the 'parachute' releases a bunch of stuff. when he lands, he's still alive, but a navy blue medium-sized diamond and a pan lands on his head, killing him. Lame Ending fails The only fails in this ending is picking anything but the Disguise bag during the trial; the rest is cutscenes. Badass Ending fails *Opacitator - When Henry activates the device, he immediatley goes through the floor. He keeps falling all the way to the prison's ground floor, but once there, he doesn't stop and keeps falling into the ground, straight into the Earth's core, incinerating himself. *No direction - Henry gets shot to dead by a police officer. *Diagonal up - Henry crashes into a column. *No direction 2 - Henry crashes into a wall. *Down - Henry slams head-first into the floor. *No click - Henry gets shot multiple times by the Prison Chief. Stealing the Diamond fails Aggressive Way fails *Kick - Henry hits one of the guards but bumps himself somewhere at the back. *Jump - He jumps off the scooter which hits the guard but Henry goes so high in the air, that he comes back and destroys the museum door. *Do nothing #1 - If nothing is clicked, he will crash into a wall at the back. *Lance - He takes the lance and points it to the ground. The lance launches Henry forward and slides a few dozen feet on his face. *Mace - Henry brandishes his mace, which just gets stuck on a boat hanging from the ceiling and it pulls Henry up too. *Do nothing #2 - If Henry doesn't choose either options, he will be knocked off is scooter by a guard with his club. *Basket - Henry opens the basket at his scooter, and puts the diamond in it, which is too heavy, so the scooter catapults Henry away. *Do nothing #3 - If Henry waits and doesn't choose either choice eventually he gets caught and arrested by museum guards. *Branch - Henry hoops on a tree branch thinking he has made a clean escape, only to realize he forgot to take the diamond with him. *Do nothing #4 - Johnny shoots and kills him, and his partner driving says: "Good shot!" *Sticky grenade - He activates the grenade but fails to throw it as it ironically sticks to his hand then him and his scooter explodes. *Do nothing #5 - The sniper kills Henry by headshotting him. Saying "Wave goodbye to your head, wanker!" (taken directly from the Sniper in Team Fortress 2) *Drive - Henry tries to drive right to the police; he doesn't even make two feet before officers open fire destroying him and his scooter. *Bribe - He offers a bribe, but an officer tells him that bribery is a federal offense so he kills him with a slow motion headshot. The screen also turns black and white as Henry is shot. *Do nothing #6 - If no choice is chosen the officer will open fire, killing Henry the same way like if Henry offered a bribe.(Message: Dude, do something!) Epic Way fails *Shrink ray - Henry shrinks himself, but gets attacked by a giant worm. *Liquidificator - Henry activates the liquidificator, and turns into an unknown blue liquid and spills himself on the grass. *Gun - Henry gets a Sten submachine gun, without bullets, so he fails to shoot them. *Bomb - He throws a bomb to Dave's leg who starts screaming, and the security guard quickly fires at him. *Do nothing - If Henry's doesn't do anything, but instead keeps listening to the conversation, the guards eventually notice him. *Right - He runs, but gets spotted by a guard. *Metroid - Henry releases the metroid, but it kills him instead of obeying him. *Crowbar - Henry slowly reaches for the crowbar, but a bunch of headcrabs fall on him, leading it to a fail. *Pokeball - A Pokemon battle starts with Henry fighting Joe. Henry sends out Missingno, the glitched Pokemon. Suddenly the game goes crazy, a lot of pop ups appear, then leading to a BSOD. *Divide by 0 button - A calculator falls in front of Henry, he picks it up. A mechanical hand presses the buttons, showing "1337" (a term for the word LEET). Suddenly, it divides to zero. Then the building collapses, presumably killing Henry and everyone around him. *Nuke button - The nuke is activated CoD: MW2 Style, Henry does nothing. As the countdown reaches 0, the entire city is nuked. *Satellite button - The satellite with a Shoop Da Whoop face, charges the laser and destroys the entire city with it's huge laser. Undected Way fails *Jumble Hoppers - He jumps up, but couldn't reach the ledge, when he lands, he is bounced away from the wall, doing a flip in a process, and falls into a nearby river. 2 points are deducted. *Anti-gravity cap - He presses the button on the cap, he floats up. When he reaches the top, he tries to disable his cap, but couldn't. He ends up floating all the way up to the air. * Tranquilizer - Henry fires his tranquilizer, the guard narrowly avoided the needle when he stretched and yawn. The needle bounces inside the doorway a few times, and then hitting Henry's chin. *Falcon Punch - Henry jumps in front of the guard, and attempts to use the Falcon Punch. But, he fails the unleash it. The guards catches him by aiming his pistol at him. *Invisibility Pill - Henry swallows the pill, and goes invisible. However, due to the way invisibility works, Henry accidentally fell off the building. *Drop - Henry jumps down normally, and he hits the glass casing of the diamond and hit the ground, alerting the alarm in the process. *Portal Gun - He fires the blue portal beneath the diamond, and fires the orange one on the ceiling. The weight of the diamond was so heavy, it destroys the walkway, taking Henry with it. Henry endlessly falls into the blue portal and appears on the top and falls again. *Laser Cutter - Henry puts the laser cutter on the the glass casing, and tries to cut the casing. The cutter malfunctions a bit and cuts Henry instead, splitting him in two. *Cannon - Henry climbs into the cannon with the diamond, the cannon falls to the ground, Henry falls out. He pushes the cannon slightly upwards and climbed in headfirst, and the cannon falls again. Henry is fired to the exit, but he crashes into the door instead. *Cheese - Henry eats the cheese, nothing happens. *Snap Neck - Henry attempts to jump down and snap the guard's neck, but the ledge was so narrow, he falls down the same flight of stairs. *Rifle - Henry dives for the rifle, and aims at the guard. He open fires, all the bullets miss the guard, resulting in a fail. *Jump - Henry holds on to the diamond. And he leaps for the tree in slow motion with dramatic music playing, and the weight of the diamond ends up weighing him down, falling to the ground. Infiltrating the Airship fails If Henry Stickman chooses Sticky Hands, he'll be given two options. However, they both end up in fails, thus, this is the only "ending" to end up in fail. *Zero-Point Energy - Henry uses Zero-Point Energy to lift the safe into the air, but crashes it into the bay door, and drops on top of him. *Ball n' Chain - Henry hooks the chain to the safe, and throws the ball out of the ship. The weight of the ball causes the safe and Henry to both be dragged along, through the door and out of the ship. Both fall to the ground, but are safely caught by the helicopter and brought on board. At this point the end credits begin to roll and it appears that you won the game, earning the title of Lightning Quick Larcenist. However, when the safe is opened it contains nothing but a teddy bear. The game ends with a soldier raising his guns slowly at the confused Henry. Government Supported Private Investigator fails *C4 - Henry places a C4 explosive on the hatch. When it explodes, Henry gets knocked off the edge by the flying hatch. *Knock - Henry knocks on the hatch and the man Charles warned you about opens the hatch, then immediately points his gun at Henry. *Acid - Henry gets a bottle of acid to disintegrate the hatch. However, the wind blows the acid at Henry's legs, which disintegrate causing him to fall of the ship, after desperately trying to get back on. *Disguise - Henry’s dons a top hat and tries to casually walk by the Toppats. When Henry is spotted, the main guy mistakes him for Smith, whose wife has actually just gone into labor. Henry/Smith is offered to use the escape pod to visit her in the hospital. Henry has to comply in order not to blow his cover. *Transdimensionalizer - It's another one of those gadgets reviewed by Gadget Gabe. When Henry flips the switch to the down, he gets stuck in the 1st dimension. *Platform - Charles teleports a platform into the plane, which would be good, except that it teleports inside of Henry, who falls and dies. *Gravity Bubble - Charles puts a gravity bubble around Henry, but gets confused by the Up and Down controls on the helicopter. He hits the wrong one and Henry gets crushed. *Charles - Charles says, "Alright, here I come.", and flies into the airship, crashing into Henry and killing him. *Mind Control - Charles uses mind control on the key card man, but when he controls the man to use the card, he forced Ariel Tatum to drink alcohol stab Professor Fitz and fires Bubble Puppy, disabling Henry's entry. *Gatling Gun - Charles uses guns to resolve the problem, which ends up in the key card man and Henry dead. *Remote Access - Charlie hacks into the mainframe and, instead of opening the door, activates a trapdoor that crushes Henry. *Do nothing - While Henry is thinking of what to do next, the man hears Charles through the earpiece, saying "Oh man, that duck just blew right into the propeller. Oh, what a mess!" *Ninja Star - Henry throws a ninja star at the man, but he hits the files instead. *Falcon Kick - Henry tries to do the Falcon Kick an ends up burning himself to a pile of ashes once he steps on the floor. *Shut off the power - Charles remotely shuts down the Airship’s power, which would be good, except that he shuts down the whole power grid, causing the ship to fell. *I don’t need your help! - Henry tries to make it past the electrical defense by himself, but he gets hit by an electric current. *Sleeping gas - Charles attempts to disable the Toppat members with sleeping gas, but the air current causes the gas to fly the wrong way. Henry is then gunned down. *Banana bomb - The bomb kills Henry as well as the Toppat members, and causes the ship to crash. *Flashbang - The flashbang blinds the Toppat members, but also Henry, which causes him to fall out of the ship. Rapidly Promoted Executive/Relentless Bounty Hunter fails *Laser - Henry fires a laser toward the Right Hand Man, but in the process tosses himself off the airship. *Thruster - Henry tries to use 2 thrusters on the ball, but the Right Hand Man shoots one of them and the ball goes out of control, tossing Henry into a wall. *Do nothing #1 - If no option is chosen, Henry doesn't notice the giant piece of coal that falls on him, crushing Henry. *Spikes - Henry has the ball turn into a giant spikeball, and the spikes causes the ball to stop. The spikes; however, fail to offer any protection against the coal, and Henry and the ball are crushed. *Boost - Henry uses boosters on the ball to get past the coal, but hits a ramp near the door, knocking him out or killing him. *Do nothing #2 - If no option is chosen, Henry slams into a door while running. *Metal Fist - Henry tries to destroy a door using metal fists, but he manages to only dent the door with the fist, while Henry himself groans in pain. *Warp - Henry warps past the doors, but his mind cannot handle the effects of being warped. He successfully gets to the Clan Leader, but falls to the ground, frozen. *Metal Bend - Henry tries to metal bend a piece of metal on the ground to lift him up, but instead ends up bending the ships propellers downward, causing the ship to crash. *Techno Trousers - Henry tries to wear a pair of mechanichal trousers and walks up a wall with them, but he gets up to the roof and falls out of the trousers. If Dirk is used on the Right Hand Man: *Fight - Henry attacks the Right Hand Man, dealing a small damage to him, but he retaliates by throwing bombs at him, killing Henry. * Blitz - Henry removes 645 of the Right Hand Man's health successfully, but he retaliates by killing Henry with a Chaingun. * Magic - Henry activates Reflect on the Right Hand Man, and then casts fire on him, which was reflected back at Henry, killing him. If Yo-Yo is used on the Right Hand Man: *Bash - Henry strikes the Right Hand Man with a Yo-Yo, dealing small damage, but Right Hand Man creates a shockwave that kills Henry. *PSI - Henry uses PSI Flash, but causes the Right Hand Man to fire a chain gun at him, killing Henry. *Defend - Henry defends himself, but the Right Hand Man violently lashes out at Henry, killing him. *Jet Boots - Henry uses Jet Boots to get across, but the boots run out of fuel mid-flight, and he falls into the gap. *Beef Up - Henry swallows some Beef Up, and his legs gain considerable strength, but they later explode from possible pressure. *Missile - Henry fires a missile toward the helicopter, but misses. The Commander orders Charles to fire upon Henry. He does so, and causes the airship to fall. *Parachute - Henry jumps out with a parachute, holding the Clan Leader. However, when the parachute opens the Clan Leader falls out of his hand, and onto the ground. Pure Blooded Thief fails *Joy Buzzer - Henry attempts to use the Joy Buzzer to open the door. However, it turns the ship's power off, and the ship falls to the ground. *Expanding Foam - Henry attempts to use Expanding Foam to open the door, but it doesn't seem to work the first time. After shaking it, the foam completely expands from the can, probably pushing Henry off the ship. *Bomb - Henry attempts to open the door with a bomb. However, there's no place to take cover, and the bomb explodes, taking Henry with it. *Computer - Henry uses the computer to find Secret Files. However, he sees a game called "Civ_V" and begins to play it. Soon he gets so caught up in the game that he forgets the time, and is eventually found out by a Toppat member. *Elevator - Henry uses the elevator. He finds out that it is actually an escape pod, and is thrown out of the ship. *Teleporter - Henry attempts to use the portal gun, however, it fails, when Dancing Zombie uses four Backup Dancers to shot Carlo Romano, Farmer Al, Marshall Lee, Ariel Tatum, and Bubble Puppy. *Stretch Chewies - Henry chews a "Stretch Chewy" and is then able to extend his arms. He attempts to extend his arm to the other platform, but catches a gear under it and is dragged into it. *Magic Pencil - Henry draws with a magic pencil what looks like a glider, however, it wakes up and hits him in the crotch. *Wizard Magic - Henry attempts to use a magic power to open the door; however, he instead freezes himself. *Hack - Henry attempts to find a correct wire to open the door; however, he shocks himself and is thrown into the door, knocking himself out. *Power Glove - Henry tries using a Power Glove to open the door, but nothing happens. The awoken prisoner, if not freed, laughs at him. *Clawpack - Henry tries using a Clawpack to get the ruby, however, it is apparently surrounded with electricity, and shocks the clawpack, and it proceeds to hit Henry in the head. *Gravity Gun - Henry uses the Gravity Gun to attempt to grab the Ruby. However, he presses a wrong trigger, and blasts it out of the ship. *Shell - Henry takes what appears to be a shell from Mario and puts it on his head. When a gun is fired at him, it hits his head, but ricochets. Henry is thrown onto the propeller part. He is then thrown down into it and gets shredded. *Propane Tank - Henry uses a Propane Tank to propel himself into the sky, but the tank explodes in-air, and so does Henry. *Umbrella - Henry uses an umbrella, to get off of the propeller, but when he reaches the blade, he falls into it and gets shredded. *L. Cut Disc - two lasers cut a circle in the ground around the airship, after which a thruster is activated, sending the circular piece of land and everyone on it into space. *D.E.B Disc - A disc is used that powers a Dark Energy Blaster. When fired, it hits near the battle, and causes everything within the expanding energy to disintegrate, including Henry and the center. Before he is disintegrated, Wilson takes a final look at a picture of his wife and son and sadly bids them farewell. The fail screen appears after his disintegration. *Crossed-Out Disc - A disc is used that apparently tries to get what looks like big cannon out of the ground. The game "crashes" while executing the plan, showing the fail screen glitching. Fleeing the Complex fails *Play dead - Henry pretends to have died, however Gregory throws him from a trash shoot and Henry ends up dead in the snow. Convict Allies fails *Distract - Henry begins to dance in front of the guards to distract them. However, the guards like the dance and join him. Because of this, Ellie decides to join the dance and no progress is made. *Bounce Bros - Henry and Ellie does the Bounce Bros. move from Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, but before Henry can leap towards Ellie, she falls on him. *Tall Guy - Henry and Ellie disguise themselves as a tall guy using a trench coat, but the guards recognize Henry and stops him. *GraviTor 2.0 - Ellie sends Henry up in a gravity ball, but doesn't restore gravity back to default, launching Henry sideways. *Judo Throw - Henry runs towards Ellie to do a judo throw, however she launches Henry into a wall, smashing his face. *Henry: Sniper rifle, Ellie: Crossbow - Henry leaps from a box with his rifle and spins in a 720 degrees, attempting to no-scope the guards, however, land before he could finish the move and no-scopes Ellie instead. *Henry: Grenade, Ellie: Taser - Henry tosses the grenade and Ellie tasers it, making a giant explosion that kills them and the guards, along with devastating part of The Wall. *Henry: Grenade, Ellie: Crossbow - Ellie shoots the grenade into one of the guards face. Realizing the grenade will soon go off, the guard jumps at Henry, apparently trying to kill Henry and himself as a last ditch Kamikaze strike. *Pass by - Henry and Ellie gets put on the hats and walk by the guards in the elevator, but they run into a elevator with convicts who, thinking they are real guards, attack them. *Blend in - Ellie and Henry put on the hats and get into the elevator with the real guards. Ellie talks to the guards, but one guard realizes the two of them are in fact convicts (as Ellie claimed that she and Henry transferred from the eighth floor, which is, in fact, solely the Wall's cafeteria) and pulls out his gun, leaving Ellie and Henry with shocked looks. *Adrenaline - Henry injects himself with adrenaline and dashes to take Ellie, but he takes Gregory instead. Gregory face plants Henry on the ground. *The KNEE - Henry hits Gregory with Captain Falcon's famous move: The KNEE but he hits Ellie too, knocking them both to the side. Following afterwards, the "YOU WIN. PERFECT." words from Street Fighter appear on the screen, while Henry looks at the words with a confused smile. *Hole in the fence - The fence turns out to be next to a cliff. Henry runs off the cliff, and Ellie gets pushed off by a prisoner. *Truck - Henry and Ellie gets into a truck along with some other convicts. Only after they close the door do the convicts realize there is no-one behind the wheel to drive the truck. Ghost Inmate fails *Command Melody - using the Wind Waker from Zelda, Henry mind controls one of the guards and makes him enter a cell. However, the other guard is unaffected and stops Henry. *Pickpocket - Henry pickpockets one of the guards, and manages to steal enough items from him to fill a bag, but the bag is too heavy and crushes Henry. *Sprint - Henry sprints past the guards, who, after consulting each other about it, shoot Henry with a laser spear. *Longshot - Henry fires the longshot, which, since it can only hook onto wooden objects, hooks onto a crate in another room. When the rope is reeled in, Henry is send crashing into a closed door. *Spring - Henry uses a spring from the Sonic franchise to reach the roof of the office, but it makes so much noise the guard hears him and pulls out a gun. *Bungee - Henry ties a rope around his waist and jumps into the shaft, but since it is a plain rope rather than a bungee elastic it snaps his spine. *Button - Henry opens up the elevator and gets in, but it stops on another floor and a bunch of guards, who were about to go on their lunch break, get in as well and notices Henry. *Shadozer - Henry uses the Shadozer to turn himself into a living shadow, but just then a cloud moves in front of the moon, blocking the light. Henry desperately tries to turn back to normal before the cloud’s shadow kills him, but is too late and only materializes halfway. *Box - Henry gets into a box and tries to sneak past the guards (This is a reference to Metal Gear Solid). However, they notice the box and proceed to use it as a table to play a card game, preventing Henry from going anywhere. *Rocket - Henry climbs into the rocket and starts it, but accidentally also activates the parachute, causing the rocket to crash. This is probably a reference to Kerbal Space Program as lots of new players mess up the staging and may deploy the parachute first like Henry. *S.S. Annie - Henry climbs aboard the S.S. Annie, kills the captain and sails away. But another crew member realizes something is not right because the ship wasn’t scheduled to leave yet and attacks/kills Henry. Presumed Dead fails *Do nothing #1 - If no option is chosen before the timer runs out, the guard shoots Henry. *Speed Shoes - Henry puts on a pair of Sonic's Speed Shoes and sprints away, but can’t stop in time and crashes into a wall. *Hide - Henry runs into an empty cell to hide from the guard. The cell door promptly closes behind him, trapping him inside. *Do nothing #2 - If no option is chosen before the timer runs out, Henry comes to a stop before the two guards, unable to get past them. *Web Throw - Henry tries to shoot web like Spider-Man, but since his hands are still in handcuffs it fails and he crashes onto his face. *Tool Gun (Fail): Henry grabs a tool gun, open up the console and entered the cheat codes referenced from Valve's Source Engine cheating method. After entering those commands, Henry flies through the roof and onto the rooftop, but is immediately kicked from the "server" because of cheating. *Man with boxing gloves - Henry runs towards the guard with the boxing gloves, and gets knocked out cold by him. This is a reference to the boxing game, Punch-Out. *Tank - Henry tries to go past the tank from Advance Wars and is shot down. *Building - Henry runs into an empty building, where he encounters Freddy Fazbear from the first Five Nights at Freddy's. It is implied that Freddy killed Henry and stuffs him into a animatronic suit. *Sandwich - Henry eats the sandwich and turns into a hulking, muscular man. He knocks out two guards, but returns to his normal self before he can take out the third one, who proceeds to kick him in the crotch. This is a reference to a game, entitled Castle Crashers by the Behemoth. *Costume - Henry disguises himself as a snowman and tries to sneak past the guards. But the guards thinks an inmate named Frosty is escaping and shoot him. *Do nothing - If no option is chosen before the timer runs out, Henry is gunned down by a guard. *Shoot - Henry pulls out a gun and returns fire, but forgets to watch where he’s going and crashes into a tree. *Bail - Henry uses a parachute to jump out of the moving truck, only to find the guards waiting for him when he lands. He is gunned down. *Warp Star - Henry grabs the warp star from the Kirby franchise and flies off, crashing right into the prison from the second game, possibly killing him. *Airbag - Henry activates the trucks Airbag, but it knocks him out of the cockpit into the ravine. *Surrender - Henry surrenders. The Warden says that he did the right choice. Henry is returned to a maximum security cell in The Wall when returned, leaving him sad. The Betrayed/International Rescue Operative fails *Teleporter - Henry is teleported into the middle of a group of Protoss Zealots. They and Henry attack and get killed by an enemy Protoss Colossus. This is a Star Craft II reference. *Sonic Pulse - Henry uses Sonic Pulse to blast off the walls, but he only manages to blow his own head off. *Fake illness - Henry coughs to get the guards attention, and is promptly tranquilized and send to a quarantine cell with other sick inmates. *Cookie - Henry eats the cookie from Alice in Wonderland, which makes him grow giant and smack into a wall. If Henry calls the Toppat Clan: *Undercover Agent - The Toppats turn out to have a mole inside the Wall, but when he tries to contact Henry he instantly blows his cover by the others. *Neurotoxin - The Toppats fire a neurotoxin grenade into the cafeteria, but since Henry isn't wearing a gas mask, he gets caught with it. *Magnet - Henry grabs a magnet and aims it at the airship, but instead of getting pulled towards the airship, the airship is pulled towards him and crashes into the Wall. *Slingshot - Henry has himself shot out of The Wall and towards the Airship with a giant slingshot, but crashes against the airship’s hull. If Henry calls the government (Charles): *Bubble Shield - Henry summons a bubble shield as a protection against the bullets, but since the shield is not mobile Henry is now stuck here, surrounded by the guards. *Earthbend - Summoning his bending abilities, Henry starts a fight with the guards and other inmates. However, they start throwing rocks at him. Henry punches two rocks, but he is knocked out by the third rock, and the "WASTED" from the Grand Theft Auto series shows. *Charles - Just like he did in one of the fail scenario’s from Infiltrating the Airship, Charles crashes his helicopter when speeding towards Henry. *Snipe - Charles tries to shoot the guard with a sniper, but hits Henry instead. * Leap down - Henry jumps from the stairs. Since Charles was not expecting this, he is unable to catch Henry and gets Bazooka-ed by a guard. * Tackle the right guard - Henry takes out the guard with the machine gun, but the other guard, wielding a bazooka, shoots down Charles, robbing Henry of his ride. * Run to the Helicopter - Henry ignores the guards and runs for the helicopter. He’s promptly gunned down and the helicopter is shot down. * Die thre error Trivia Category:Fails Category:Breaking the Bank Category:Escaping the Prison Category:Stealing the Diamond Category:Infiltrating the Airship Category:Fleeing the Complex Category:Browse Category:Content